Flora
(Flora) The Flora of the BIONICLE universe comes in many shapes and forms, each serving a unique purpose. Varying from world to world, the myriad of fruits, plants and, berries serve as sustenance, support, defense, and even as ammunition. 'Spherus Magna' After [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]], Spherus Magna had split into three planetiods, the flora drastically changing for each. Since then, a massive battle ensued for control over Bara Magna, and Mata Nui, fulfilling his destiny, reformed the planet once more and restored the diminished plant life worldwide. Bara Magna Before its' repair, Bara Magna's lands were rendered near infertile, with plant life growing sporadically around the planet. The village of Tesara had managed to continue to grow trees and plants, despite the barren nature of the surrounding areas. *'Fireroot''' - An extremely thick, fireproof vine, often used for making nets or other objects. *'Thornax' - A potentially explosive fruit often used as ammunition. It can also be made into a stew. *Trees, vines and other plants that make up the region surrounding Tesara. *A vine used by Berix to heal Gresh. Aqua Magna As this satellite was entirely covered with water, any plants growing in Aqua Magna had survived within it. Aqua Magna is home to several unique species of plants, including airweed, which enables underwater survival for air-breathing organisms. *'Airweed' - A type of seaweed filled with air sacs and found in the waters of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. *'Seaweed' - A plant which grows in the sea surrounding the former position of the Great Spirit Robot. *'Thornplants''' - Aquatic plants used by the Matoran of Mahri Nui to defend the city. Bota Magna Currently the Great Jungle on Spherus Magna, Bota Magna had previously developed into a satellite of Bara Magna. *The Great Jungle is full of dense forestry and plant growth. It was ruled by the Element Lord of Jungle, who dominated one quarter of the planet. 'Matoran Universe' The plants of the Matoran Universe are made entirely of Protodermis, distinguishing themselves from plants of other worlds. *'Acid Grass' - A highly corrosive plant that can be found living on [[The Mountain|''"The Mountain"]] on Xia. *'Bamboo' - A common plant found on Mata Nui, which can be used to make several different tools. *'Bula''' - A green berry that grew on Mata Nui, and was famous for its' ability to restore energy. *'Harakeke' - A plant used in the making of Flax. *'Fusha' - A fireproof and lightweight plant. *'Kransa' - An herb that can be used to heal, though in larger, prolonged doses, leads to psychopathic tendencies. *'Lightvine' - A Light-producing vine found in Karda Nui and Metru Nui. *'Lilypads' - An aquatic plant that grew in Naho Bay on which Ga-Koro was built. *'Madu' - A coconut-like fruit that is known to explode. *'Spiked Dagger Plant' - A deadly plant found on Zakaz, sometimes used by the Skakdi as a torture device. *'Swamp Tree' - A particular species of tree that grew primarily in Le-Wahi. *'Vuata Maca' - A tree that provided energy for a Koro on Mata Nui. *A species of luminous, cave-dwelling plants that were once found in the tunnels of Onu-Wahi. *A wide variety of other plants and trees that terraformed Mata Nui after the Great Cataclysm. *A tall, oil-covered tree on Daxia. Gali once had to retrieve her Kanohi from the top of one. This species was obliterated after Teridax destroyed Daxia. *A grass occupying a valley on the Southern Continent that is sensitive to movement. It wraps itself around intruders, strangles them, and then pulls them underground. Sentient Plants Due to the nature of Protodermis, plants made of it have the potential to gain sentience. Some are created with this specific intent. *'Daikau' - A carnivorous plant that mainly fed on insects and small birds, though it would also attack Matoran if one came too close. It could be found sporadically around Mata Nui, but primarily in Le-Wahi. Matoran regard it as a Rahi because of its' vague sentience. *'Karzahni' - A prototype of the Morbuzakh that Teridax later abandoned; the Karzahni planned its' revenge and was both enemy and ally to the Toa Metru. *'Morbuzakh' - A powerful and intelligent plant created by Teridax when he tried to take over Metru Nui. *'Morbuzakh of Murtua' - A large mass of durable vines, developed by Ujama, and named in remembrance of Teridax's creation. These vines are strong enough crush more than two bio of solid ProtoSteel if they were so commanded. 'Alternate Universes' Alternate Universes and Pocket Dimensions each contain their own unique flora, due to the differences from the main universe. *A type of tree that grows in the City of Silver Pocket Dimension‎ and bears green, melon-sized fruit eaten by the ''"City Building Creatures"''. *A type of gold-banded tree that grows in The Melding Alternate Universe. *A species of grass similar to the variety found in the Southern Continent that also inhabits the Melding Alternate Universe. See Also *Gallery:Flora Category:Flora